Oakstar's Past
by InternationalWriter
Summary: Being a Paw was easy, but a few sunrise's after his warrior ceremony, trouble begins to grow. Oakblaze is faced with the death of his friends and family, betrayal, and love. First Allegiances is when he was younger. The next one, chapter 2, is the present one.


**HollyClan**

**Leader**

**Flamestar- **Big ginger tom with green eyes

**Deputy**

**Petalmist- **Black she-cat with white chest; green eyes

**Medicine Cat**

**Echofrost-** White she-cat with green eyes

**(Apprentice- Willowpaw)**

**Warriors**

**Mapleflight- **Tortoiseshell she-cat with sky blue eyes

**Riverfall- **blue-gray tom with amber eyes

**(Apprentice- Oakpaw)**

**Honeynose- **White she-cat with honey colored eyes

**Moonscar- **White tom with black scar on forehead, gray eyes

**(Apprentice- Badgerpaw)**

**B****lackspirit- **Black she-cat with forest green eyes, white stripped legs

**Apprentices**

**Oakpaw-** Brown tom with dark brown ears; green eyes

**Willowpaw- **Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**Badgerpaw- **Black and white tom with gray eyes

**Queens**

**Ivybriar- **Calico she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Brightkit- Calico she-cat with green eyes and Sandykit- Pale ginger she-cat)

**Elders**

**Sunnyfern- **White she-cat with amber eyes

**OakClan**

**Leader**

**Ashstar- **Gray tom with black spot on right eye, dark blue eyes

**Deputy**

**Silversong- **Silver she-cat

**Medicine Cat**

**Tinysnow- **Small white tom

**Warriors**

**Wolffang-** Dark grey tom with white chest and black ears, yellow eyes

**Leafheart- **Pale tabby she-cat

**(Apprentice- Brackenpaw)**

**Yellowmoon- **Gray she-cat with scar on eye

**Volebelly- **Dark brown tabby tom

**Apprentices**

**Brackenpaw- **Brown tom

**Queens**

**Swiftcreek- **White tabby she-cat (Mother to Whitekit and Thornkit)

**Elders**

**Sootclaw- **Grey tom

**FeatherClan**

**Leader**

**Marshstar- **Brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Deputy**

**Rainclaw- **Blue-gray tom with black nose, ocean blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**

**Dreamsong- **White she-cat with fluffy fur, dark blue eyes

**Warriors**

**Nightsplash- **Black she-cat with white nose; dark blue eyes

**Blackfall- **Black tom

**(Apprentice- Heatherpaw)**

**Duskmist- **Gray she-cat

**Moonpetal- **White she-cat

**(Apprentice- Lightpaw)**

**Apprentices**

**Heatherpaw- **White tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Lightpaw- **White tabby tom

**Queens**

**Icestream- **White she-cat with black paws; blue eyes (Mother to Blizzardkit)

**Mothcloud- **Tabby she-cat- Expecting

**Elders**

**Shimmercreek- **Black she-cat with green eyes

**RoseClan**

**Leader**

**Rushstar- **Blue-gray tom with amber eyes

**Deputy**

**Flamespirit- **Light ginger tom with black muzzle, yellow eyes

**Medicine Cat**

**Ravenberry- **White tom with black markings; violet-blue eyes

**(Apprentice- Russetpaw)**

**Warriors**

**Mousefang- **Brown tom with white paws; green eyes

**Hollywind- **Lithe black she-cat with dark green eyes

**(Apprentice- Dustpaw)**

**Snowspring- **Big white tom with dark blue eyes

**Apprentices**

**Dustpaw- **pale orange tom with blue eyes

**Russetpaw- **Dark ginger she-cat with pale green eyes

**Queens**

**Skywish- **Blue and white she-cat with blue eyes (Mother to Bluekit, Squirrelkit, and Dewkit)

**Elders**

**Songfeather- **Brown tom with white patches; green eyes

**Vinebreeze- **Black tom with violet eyes

"Oakpaw! Pay attention!" Riverfall barked at his apprentice. Oakpaw was laying down, gazing at the ground. He rolled his eyes, picking up his head. "Whatever." He smiled lazily. Riverfall growled. "Don't 'Whatever' me! You need to take this seriously! "

Oakpaw shrugged. "Why are we reviewing? I know everything that you've taught me so far." Riverfall sighed. His patience was wearing thin. "So you can do better when you are doing the assessment. " He mewed through gritted teeth. "Now, what is HollyClan's main prey?"

"Uh, mouse?"

"No! We eat rabbit! "

Oakpaw sighed. "Prey is prey. Why should it matter?" Riverfall sighed again. "Training is over. Go back to camp. " He ordered. Oakpaw picked himself up and padded towards tge exit of the training hallow the camp had.

"Oakpaw! " Oakpaw smiled when he reached camp from the tunnel. He laughed. "Looks like I was missed!" Sandykit blinked before yawning. Oakpaw's eyes softened. "Are you sleepy?" Sandykit shook her head, but yawned again. Oakpaw gently nudged her toward the nursery. Ivybriar was asleep with Brightkit next to her, asleep as well.

"Hey, Oakpaw?"

"Yes?"

"When you become a warrior, I'm pretty sure you will be the best."

Oakpaw smiled softly. "Thank you."

That was 6 moons ago. He pressed his muzzle to her fur, eyes shut. "Thank you gor everything, Sandypaw." Oakblaze mewed softly. Greencough had came and sadly, Sandypaw had caught it. Brightpaw sat next to her the whole time, despite Echofrost's pleads to leave due to her being able to catch it. The Elders came and Oakblaze carefully placed Sandypaw on one of their backs.

Slowly, everyone eent back to their life, expect for Brightpaw. She stared at the ground. Oakblaze padded and sat next her. He sighed. "She's with Ivybriar now." Ivybriar had died from an attack by RoseClan. Brightpaw slowly nodded. Then, slowly, she got up and headed back to the Apprentices den.


End file.
